Faith
by glowin'R
Summary: seorang anak lelaki menemukannya, bermain dengannya, bahkan diberi nama olehnya. tapi apa yang akan dilakukan Mikan jika tahu anak itu berasal dari dunia yang berbeda darinya? MikaNatsume, PnP Minna?


"_Tadaima_."

Seorang wanita muda dan suaminya masuk ke sebuah rumah sederhana setelah berziarah ke makam ibunya. Wanita itu berambut pendek sebahu berwarna _hazel_, senada dengan warna bola matanya. Sedangkan suaminya memiliki rambut berwarna keemasan dengan warna mata yang serupa.

"_Okaerinasai_. Sudah selesai ziarahnya, Yuka?" tanya seorang kakek yang keluar menyambut anak angkatnya itu.

"Sudah, _Otou-san_. Oh iya, Mikan mana? Tadi dia bilang mau pulang duluan, jadi kuizinkan," jawab Yuka sambil merebahkan diri di atas _zabuton_ diikuti suaminya. Sang kakek pergi ke dapur dan membawa teh yang sudah disiapkannya.

"Dia bilang mau main di sekitar sini," jawab kakek itu. Dengan cekatan ia menyuguhkan teh hijau buatannya kepada dua orang di depannya. "Ini teh hijaunya."

Tanpa basa-basi, suami Yuka—yang bernama Izumi Yukihira—langsung mengambil secangkir teh hijau. Tapi belum sempat meneguk isinya, Yuka—dengan tajamnya—melotot ke arah suaminya itu, membuat Izumi menciut.

"Maaf, _Tou-san_. Kami jadi merepotkan _Tou-san_ dengan menyeduh teh ini. Seharusnya aku yang melakukannya," ucap Yuka tersipu malu.

"Sudahlah. Toh aku sudah menyeduhnya, jadi minum saja. Kalian 'kan dari ziarah, pasti capek membereskan makam. Anggap saja ini imbalan karena telah membawa Mikan ke sini," kata kakek sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Ngomong-ngomong, apa aku harus mencari Mikan? Sebentar lagi sore dan aku takut di tersesat. Dia 'kan baru pertama kali ke sini," ujar Izumi dengan wajah aku-tak-mau-terjadi-sesuatu-pada-anakku-yang-sanga t-cantik-itu.

Yuka hanya menatap dingin suaminya yang mengidap _daughter complex_ itu.

"Tenang saja. Dia takkan tersesat," jawab kakek sambil tertawa misterius.

"Benarkah? Aku tak yakin, _Tou-san_. Benar kata suamiku, dia baru pertama kali ke sini," kata Yuka ikutan cemas.

"Sudah, kalian tidak usah khawatir. Mikan lama mungkin karena bertemu teman barunya. Kita tunggu saja sampai sore. Kalau Mikan tidak pulang sampai sore baru kita mencarinya,"jelas kakek itu panjang lebar.

Yuka dan Izumi cuma bisa saling pandang sambil _sweatdrop_. Kakek ini kelihatannya santai sekali.

"Teman? Setahuku di sekitar sini tidak ada tetangga yang punya anak kecil, _Tou-san_."

Sekali lagi kakek itu tersenyum sambil menatap pohon sakura di halaman rumahnya. Membiarkan pertanyaan Yuka menggantung tanpa jawaban.

* * *

Faith

* * *

_disclaimer: Gakuen Alice belongs to Tachibana Higuchi, but this fic belongs to me :)_

_genre: romance, mystery_

_rating: T_

_pair: MikaNatsume_

_warning(s): OOC-mungkin, gaje, misstypo_

* * *

chapter 1

Seorang gadis kecil berlari di jalan setapak di tepi ladang ilalang kering. Tawanya yang riang sayup-sayup terdengar di antara hembusan angin kering musim panas. Tubuh kecilnya tertelan rimbunnya ilalang kering, menyisakan kepala yang tertutupi topi merah muda bundar yang cocok dengan rambutnya yang berwarna _hazel_. Matanya yang jernih memandang ke angkasa luas di tengah teriknya matahari musim panas.

Rok putih gadis itu berkibar tertiup angin, begitu pula dengan rambut _brunette_-nya yang dikuncir dua. Ia berlari lebih lambat dan mulai bersenandung pelan. Ah, dia begitu menikmati hari terakhir libur musim panasnya di kelas 3 SD ini. Sejujurnya dia belum pernah ke rumah _ojii-san_nya. Tapi dengan berani (baca: nekat) ia menjelajah bukit di belakang rumah _ojii-san_ karena—entah mengapa—dia sangat yakin akan ada hal yang menyenangkan yang menunggunya hari ini.

Atau begitulah pikirnya sedetik tadi.

Dia merentangkan kedua tangannya menyentuh helai-helai ilalang kuning kecoklatan itu. Rasanya sangat menyenangkan ketika ujungnya menggelitik telapak tanganku, pikirnya. Entah sudah berapa lama dia berjalan, berputar-putar, dan mengejar capung di bukit ini hingga gadis kecil itu sadar bahwa rumah _ojii-san_nya sudah tidak terlihat lagi di bawah sana. Dia tidak panik. Setidaknya belum.

Ketika mencoba mencari jalan pulang, dia hanya merasa berputar-putar saja di ladang ilalang ini. Rasa cemas mulai hinggap di hatinya. Dengan langkah sempoyongan karena teriknya matahari di atas sana, gadis kecil itu berusaha mencari jalan yang tadi dilewatinya. Tapi sejauh mata memandang, hanya ada ilalang di mana-mana.

Ini gawat.

Keringatnya mulai meluncur, antara panas dan cemas memikirkan nasibnya. Gadis kecil itu mulai memikirkan hal terburuk ketika tanpa sadar kakinya tersandung seonggok kayu dan sukses membuatnya jatuh dengan kerasnya.

"Aduh," ucapnya lirih sambil mengusap kakinya yang lecet. Ia pun duduk dan melihat kakinya berdarah. Dari posisi jatuhnya, dia melihat ujung-ujung daun ilalang yang menjulang di atas kepalanya. Spontan ia bergidik ngeri ketika angin melambai-lambaikan ilalang kesana-kemari. Dan saat itulah ia melihat'nya'.

Sekelebat bayangan hitam muncul di antara lambaian ilalang. "Mungkinkah itu hewan buas yang siap menerkamku?" tanyanya dalam hati. Tubuh gadis kecil itu kaku dan bayangan itu semakin mendekat ke arahnya. Gadis itu baru saja akan mengacungkan kayu yang tadi membuatnya tersandung ketika suara makhluk itu menghentikan aksinya.

"Hm. Anak kelinci rupanya."

* * *

_~Mikan's point of view~_

"Hm. Anak kelinci rupanya."

Bayangan itu mulai mewujud di hadapanku, seorang anak laki-laki yang seumur denganku. Rambutnya berwarna kelam, raut wajahnya tenang, dan matanya yang memandang lurus ke arahku. Mata itu berwarna _crimson,_ sangat kontras dengan kulitnya yang pucat. Dan mata itulah yang sukses membuatku terdiam dan membeku, tersedot oleh tatapannya yang dalam. (author: hyaaa, saya juga mau ditatap begitu! ≥ , ≤ #abaikan/Mikan: author ganjen -,-v)

"Si, siapa kamu?" tanyaku terbata-bata.

Dia mendengus dan memandangku dengan tatapan dingin, "kau tidak lihat _kimono_ku ini?" dia balik bertanya. Aku pun melihatnya dari atas ke bawah. Benar juga, dia memakai _kimono_ bergaris-garis. Aku tidak memperhatikannya tadi. (author: ya iyalah. Mikan cuma perhatiin wajahnya saja dari tadi -,-)

"Lho, apa hubungannya dengan _kimono_mu?" tanyaku polos.

"_Baka_. Kau seharusnya tahu siapa aku saat melihat _kimono_ ini," jawabnya sambil menatapku lebih dingin dari yang tadi.

Tunggu. Apa katanya tadi?

"_Ba_, '_baka_ ?! Aku tidak bodoh! Justru kamu yang bodoh. Aku tidak melihat ada hubungan antara kamu dan pakaianmu!" seruku. Enak saja dia mengataiku _baka._ Baru semenit bertemu, dia langsung membuat _mood_-ku jelek.

"Sudahlah, jangan berteriak lagi. Kau bisa membuatku tuli, tahu? Kita berdamai saja, dan aku akan menolongmu berdiri—," katanya sambil memandang ke arahku,"—Polka."

" 'Polka'? Apa maksudmu?"

Sebagai jawabannya, dia hanya menunjuk rok putihku yang tersingkap dan ternyata dia melihat. . . .

Melihat. . . .

"GYAAAAAA! _Hentai_!" teriakku sekencang-kencangnya. Tanpa sadar aku sudah berdiri bukan dengan bantuannya.

"Salahmu yang sengaja memperlihatkannya padaku," jawabnya enteng.(stuju deh ama kamu#tunjuktunjuknatsu*plakk)

"Huwaaa! Aku tidak bisa jadi pengantin lagi!" tangisku sambil bersiap memukulnya. Tapi belum sempat aku melakukannya, tangan kiri laki-laki ini menggenggam tanganku yang teracung ke wajahnya. Sedangkan tangan kanannya yang tergenggam, terulur di depan wajahku.

"Jangan marah. Nih, kuberi hadiah," ucapnya sambil tersenyum. Saat genggaman tangannya terbuka, aku melihat sebuah benda berwarna merah muda pucat di telapak tangannya. Bunga mawar kertas.

"Uwah, _kawaii_! Ini sulap?" tanyaku antusias dan dengan bodohnya melupakan amarahku. Dia hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum lagi. (author: (0/0) *_blush_)

Aku mulai suka senyumannya.

"Bunga ini untukku? _Hontou ka_?"

"Hm. Ambillah, 'Polka'," jawabnya sambil tersenyum sinis.

Kutarik kata-kataku yang 'menyukai senyuman' jahilnya.

"Hei, jangan panggil aku begitu! Aku punya nama, tahu! Namaku Mikan Yukihira, ingat itu!"

"Aku tidak tanya dan tidak peduli. Kalau kau bersamaku, aku akan memanggilmu 'polka'."

"Huh, dasar _hentai_! Kau curang!" seruku kepadanya. "Lalu?"

"Apa?" katanya dengan ketus.

"Siapa namamu?"

Dia terlihat berpikir sebelum berkata, "tidak ada. Aku tidak punya nama."

Aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

"Ke, kenapa? Orang tuamu tidak memberi nama, ya?" candaku.

"Aku tidak punya orang tua," jawabnya datar.

Lagi-lagi aku terdiam. "Maafkan aku," ucapku menyesal, "aku tidak bermaksud..."

"Hm," jawabnya sambil berjalan menjauh, "ikut aku. Akan kutunjukkan jalan pulang. Orang tuamu pasti khawatir."

Aku langsung berlari mengikutinya sambil tersenyum, "ternyata kau baik juga, ya. Kau minta balasan apa karena sudah menolongku?" Yah, aku cuma bermaksud membalas budi padanya, tidak ada maksud lain.

Lagi-lagi dia tersenyum jahil sambil berkata, "mainlah bersamaku sebelum pulang. Sesudah bermain aku akan mengantarmu kembali ke rumah orang tuamu. Lagi pula ini musim panas, apa salahnya bermain sebentar?"

Tiba-tiba aku mendapat sebuah pikiran yang brilian.

"Jadi bagaimana? Mau tidak?" tanya anak itu dengan tatapan kesal karena aku belum menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Aku akan memberimu nama!" seruku. Dia hanya diam melihatku, mungkin terkejut dengan penyataanku barusan."Dengar, ya, namamu adalah 'Natsu' mulai sekarang! Karena kau kutemui saat musim panas dan sifatmu yang panas itu seperti matahari." Nah, nama yang bagus, 'kan? Otakku memang brilian. (author: hah? Nggak salah tuh? ('3') hehe)

"Tidak suka. Ganti saja," sergahnya. Orang ini banyak maunya juga, ya.

"Hm... kau mau yang bagaimana?" tanyaku bingung.

Aku berpikir sejenak.

"Ah, 'Natsume' nama yang bagus! Karena 'me' artinya mata dan matamu berwarna merah seperti matahari senja di musim panas!" lanjutku sambil tertawa kecil.

"Terserah," jawabnya sambil terus berjalan. Aku heran dengan orang di depanku ini. Sesaat dia terasa dekat dan terjangkau, tapi dia langsung berbalik dan menutup diri. Entah apa yang disembunyikannya di balik tubuhnya yang pucat itu. Aku mulai penasaran.

"Hng, kau ini siapa, sih? Kenapa kau begitu tahu seluk-beluk tempat ini? Kau petani, ya?"

"_Baka_! Kalau jadi petani, aku ini petani apa? Kan cuma ada ladang ilalang di sini," semburnya tanpa melihat ke arahku.

"Mungkin saja ada petani ilalang, 'kan? (author: ya ampun, Mikan, mana ada petani ilalang (-_-;) Mikan: emang siapa authornya?#gamparauthor). Dan jangan panggil aku 'baka', Natsume!"

Tiba-tiba dia berbalik dan menatapku. Ada kesan aneh di matanya. Seperti perasaan gelisah, marah, dan sedih yang bergabung jadi satu.

"Aku bukan petani. Aku juga bukan manusia. Sudah kubilang, kau seharusnya tahu siapa aku. Apa kau belum dengar cerita tentang diriku?"

"Hah?" tanyaku sambil melongo. Apa katanya tadi?

Lagi-lagi dia tersenyum. Aku mulai takut menatap dirinya yang asing itu.

"Aku adalah hantu. Zashiki Warashi."

* * *

_To Be Continued_

* * *

_A/N: hai hai minna! saya author baru di fandom ini, dan ini adalah fic Gakuen Alice pertama saya. jadi saya harap minna suka :) dan apakah menurut minna fic ini harus dilanjutkan? saya tunggu jawabannya(?) tolong beri tahu saya kesan dan pesan minna melalui review, oke? saya sangat menghargai minna-san semua... arigatou (^_^) so, review please?_


End file.
